


No Running Away

by shrimpmarinated



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, graphic story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27031105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shrimpmarinated/pseuds/shrimpmarinated
Summary: There's no way in hell Law would admit that he wanted to remain close to Luffy.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 1
Kudos: 126





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I so wish to see the end of the story... ﾍ(;´Д｀ﾍ)


	2. When Push Comes to Shove

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Haki is involved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After the previous doodle, a friend said: just use Haki on him! That'll be how to tame a wild animal.
> 
> Sure, since Luffy is all-knowing and all-overpowering, why not :D


End file.
